Ninja Angst
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: Based off an episode of Potter Puppet Pals, Sasuke wakes up one day and is feeling cranky and pubescent. Let's see what happens. Basically, pure crack.


Naito: This is based off Potter Puppet Pals, the idea is not originally mine, it is mostly off the script off the potter puppet pals episode "Wizard Angst"

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto or Potter Puppet Pals

* * *

The moment Sasuke woke up that morning, he was in a bad mood, and the first thought that came to him was... 

_'I feel cranky and pubescent today, and I don't know why! I'm going to take it out on people I like!'_

* * *

**Later**

A happy looking blonde approached his raven haired friend.

"Hiya Sasuke! What do you think we will be doing for training today?"

"No training for me today Naruto! I am sick and tired of your dreadful whiskered mug!" Sasuke said back angrily.

Naruto pouted "Why must you hurt me in this way Sasuke...?"

All of a sudden Sakura walked in.

"Yeah, whats your problem Sasuke?!" she said.

"My family is dead! My life sucks! I can't find my socks! And I'm surrounded by fangirls all the time! I mean, what the heck!!!!"

"Aww, but the fangirls love you Sasuke, the fangirls are loving!" Naruto replied happily.

"Well I still have nightmares of Orochimaru melting my face off every night! I can't take it anymore! I quit being a ninja!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto gasped in shock.

"But what about killing Itachi!?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, it's all up to you now Naruto" Sasuke pointed to the blonde.

"B-b-bu-but-b-bb-d-d-d-neeeoo!" Naruto whined.

"Go on now! Go fight him!" Sasuke punted Naruto miles away, coincidentally, right at the feet of an apathetic looking Itachi.

"Hello little child" Itachi said, looking down at the person in front of him.

Naruto studdered and shivered with fear, unable to say anything.

"You want a piece of me, what?!"

"N-n-n-no sir!" Naruto yelped before running away back to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Yeah, you run away! ...kid..." Itachi muttered.

Naruto ran to Sakura.

"I couldn't do it!" he replied sadly.

"You tried your best Naruto" She replied.

"Hey, what's Sasuke doing" He stared at the disgruntled looking Uchiha, who was currently smacking his head against a tree.

"Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack_** "Angst!" **_Whack"_**

"..."

"..."

Both watched as Sasuke did this for a good five to six minutes or so.

Finally Sakura said "He's been a bit off today, haven't you noticed?"

"Maybe he's in LOoOoOVE" Naruto said in a teasing voice.

"Who could he be in love with?" Sakura asked calmly. Meanwhile, Inner Sakura was like...

**"WHOEVER SASUKE HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH WILL PAY! HOW DARE THEY STEAL MY DEAR SASUKE-KUN! WHY I OUGHTA..."**

She was torn away from her soon-to-be rant when Naruto said...

"Maybe he needs a hug!"

Sasuke stopped hitting his head against the tree to say "I don't want a hug!"

"Give me a hug Sasuke" Naruto held out his arms.

"NO!"

Naruto glomped him "Huuugggiiiinnngg"

"I'll weld you!" (that really makes no sense, but I'm not really sure what the Harry puppet said, it was either weld or weild, Im gonna go with weld) Sasuke said before smacking Naruto on the face. He then proceeded to slap Naruto repetitively across the face.

Naruto shreiked "Wha! No! Ow! GAH! Pain! Woe is meh! WAH!"

All of a sudden Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke

"Sorry I'm late again, you see there was this, um, DOG! This dog stuck in a tree and-" He then noticed th fight going on between Sasuke and Naruto. "What is happening here??"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting.

"Sasuke hit me!"

"Naruto invaded my personal bubble!"

"Me thinks some severe punishment is in order here."

"Oh no..." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

You two will..." he then listed his long list of punishments.

While he was listing the punishments, Sasuke and Naruto glanced at eachother, before performing a jutsu.

All of a sudden Kakashi's book flew out of his hand and in to the distance.

"NOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!!!" Kakashi sprinted after his fleeing book.

Then the hokage came in laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh man, that was awesome guys!"

"Thanks Old man!" Naruto said grinning.

"Are you still full of that ninja angst Sasuke?" the Hokage asked.

"I think I can appreciate life a lot more now" Sasuke said, and omg, was he...smiling!?

'WELL THATS JUST FANTASTIC!!" The Hokage said as he jumped around spazztically.

Then Sakura came back, from where she was during most of the story, I do not know.

"Hey guys, wait, where'd Kakashi-sensei go?" she asked.

"He's a little busy right now" Naruto said. In the background you could see Kakashi chase after his book.

Everyone burst out laughing.

All of a sudden the Hokage flew in to the sky and dissappeared

Everyone stared up at the sky for a few moments.

"Everybody, make a wish" Sasuke whispered as a new star shone from where the Hokage flew.

* * *

Naito: Wow, that went so...crackily with Naruto. Oh well, I was really bored. Vacation is sooooo boring. The only thing I like about Missouri is the lake of the ozarks. And the Bridal Cave, that place was so cool. (sigh) It doesn't even feel like Summer Vacation started. Oh well, we go back home soon. 


End file.
